1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a washing apparatus or washer which directs jets of wash liquid against an object to be washed to thereby remove dirt and dust therefrom.
2. Prior Art
One conventional method of washing an object such as a vehicle body has been to continuously apply a wash liquid such as water to the object and rub it by a brush. With this method, dirty portions of the object can be cleaned satisfactorily, but it is rather difficult to clean rugged portions of the object by the brush. In addition, this method requires much time and labor, and also there is the possibility that the object may be damaged by the brushing.
Another conventional washing method has been to inject jets of wash liquid from a nozzle and direct them against the object to be washed to thereby blow the dirt and dust away therefrom. This method is advantageous in that the washing can be carried out without causing damage to a surface of the object to be washed because of the use of jets of wash liquid. In addition, rugged portions on the object can be easily cleaned. However, generally, the washing ability of this method is inferior to that of the first-mentioned conventional method using the brush. Therefore, in order to enhance the washing ability, the jets of washing liquid must be rendered strong, in which case there is the risk that the surface of the object to be washed is subjected to damage by the increased pressure of the jets of wash liquid. Therefore, this method is not applicable to those cases where it is not desirable to apply an excessive pressure to the surface of the object to be washed, such as the washing of an airplane body.